


Heavy

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: “Ever since the Battle…” Harry's words are heavy with exhaustion—Draco's fingers in his hair his only silver lining. “I feel like I've been living on borrowed time.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 75





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the January Drarry discord drabble challenge! The prompt was "borrowed" and the word count 117 words.

“Ever since the Battle…” Harry's words are heavy with exhaustion—Draco's fingers in his hair his only silver lining. “I feel like I've been living on borrowed time.” 

The rise and fall of Draco's tummy cradles his head in much the same way as the soft waves of the Lake do the glistening sunlight. 

“That's why I said no,” Harry adds with a sigh—a hand splayed over Draco's knee, the other holding Draco's arm close to his chest. “To Hogsmeade with you yesterday. I just can't…I can't _breathe_ past this weight in my chest that says there's no place for me in this world anymore.” He closes his eyes. “I'm sorry.” 

Draco's hold of him tightens. 

“Don't be.” 


End file.
